Jareths Desire::
by Vanquisher Of Boredom
Summary: How I hate having to wait for the things I crave." I huff as I twirl her dreams in my palms, "Virgin flesh so sweet and ripe for the picking... You'll be mine soon enough Avery... Your fantasies shall all become reality.." Jareth/Oc! YAY! No flames plz!
1. 1 Avery Christine Williams 1

Today had been horrible. First period my cell phone was confiscated by Dean Ike (Which is a 25 fine), second period Ms Callendrelli made that walking vagina Ronnie Pats my partner for some God forsaken mythology project, third period I knocked over and broke a podium with my boobs, fourth and fifth period I spent battling with a nun over my pro choice beliefs (An hour and a half detention... Stupid bitch and her detention giving ninja skills...) , and sixth period I realized that I wouldn't have enough money for cigarettes after paying my phone fee.

But now as we walk down the alley Jet and I are passing back and forth a cigarette between the two of us and Rose is counting the pennies in her purse.

"So far we have three dollars and... thirteen cents..." Rose ruffles her brow as yet another penny falls to the floor.  
"We could split a monster?" I offer as smoke escapes my nostrils.  
"You? Share a monster? HA!" Rose laughs sarcastically and rolls her eyes.  
"I share!" I pout defensively.  
"Yea, but your share is always on the bottom." Jet muses and I punch him in the shoulder.

I can't help but feel as if someone's watching me. It's a strangely intense feeling that just wont seem to go away.

"Aves, look!" Rose elbows me and points to a snowy white owl in the distance.

The owls eyes meet mine for what feels like an eternity the eerie feeling gets stronger every second I stare into those eyes. For a second I thought that one of them was blue and the other brown...

"Avery... Hello?" Rose waves her hand in front of my face, "Anyone home?"

"Yea... I'm here..." I reply dumbly mind still stuck on that owl.

"You're cell phone's ringing..." Jet gives me an odd look.

I look at the screen, It's mother dearest.

"Yea?" I don't even bother to say hello anymore.  
"Avery Christine Williams! I waited for you for an hour after school was let out! And why didn't you tell me that you had a project with the Pats girl?"  
"Well I had to wait an hour just to get my cell phone back. And besides I didn't want that back stabbing slut anywhere near me!" I soon regret my last sentence.  
"Get your ass home now! Why can't she be more like Ronnie?" Is all she said before she hung up.

I growl and slam the phone shut and into the bottom of my purse.

"The whole 'Why can't you be like Ronnie?' jib again?" Jet flicks the cigarette at the nearest moving car.  
"Yea! Like I'd really want to be like a sperm slurping slut!" I nearly shout.  
"I thought they were on Vacation?" Rose asks as she drinks down the rest of the monster  
"No, they're leaving at five..." A brilliant idea pops up in my mind, "We should have a little sleep over tonight."  
"Do you still have Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Jet asks trying his hardest not to say yes off the bat.  
"Of course. And a 64 inch television to watch it on." I smirk slyly.  
"I'm in!" He says and grabs Roses and My hands and drags us towards my house.

"You guys wait outside for a bit..." I say as I walk down to block towards my house,

"I'm Home!" I shout as obnoxiously as possible.  
"Yea, two hours late!" She scrapes her teeth at the end of her shouting.  
"Sorry! I totally didn't realize that Ronnie was here..." I say as I just realize that Ronnie is sitting on my couch and texting her friends.  
"Avery!" She gets up and pulls me into an oh so unnecessary hug, "I'm so glad we're partners! It'll be like 8th grade all over again!"

'Yea, except this time I don't have a boyfriend for you to sleep with...' I plaster on a fake smile, "Yea, me too..."

"Well you two be good. Ronnie, make sure Avery doesn't get into any trouble, would you?" My mom quickly walks out the door and into my fathers Nison Quest.  
"Guys, It's safe! The wicked witch has left the building!" I shout out to Jet and Rose from the porch. They quickly scurry inside as rain begins to pelt the street and harsh storm clouds brew up above. I look out to see the same white owl from earlier this time perched in a tree right outside my house.

"Wierd..." I shake it off but the feeling of being watched intensifies.

"Aves, Why the hell is Ronnie here?" Rose whispers in my ear and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Avery, how about you go up to your room and get all the supplies needed for our little project and I'll stay down here and chat with your friends!" Ronnie nearly commands me and waves with her fingers for me to go.upstairs.  
"Chop, Chop!" Jet adds, sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
"Isn't she lovely?" I ask through gritted teeth as I head up the stairs to my room.

I throw all the supplies needed on my bedroom floor as I fall back in my bed and squeeze the life out of a stress ball. I breathe steadily for a few minutes, listening to the persistent rain until I finally open my eyes to see a very familiar snow white owl perched on a tree branch right outside my window. I stare into it's eyes, unblinking, and strangely serene.

"Avery!" Ronnie calls from the bottom of the stair case.  
"What?!" I growl and pop my stress ball, "God! I wish someone would take you away! Right now!!"

The lights flicker off through out the entire house as lightning strikes next to my window. I jump up in fear and run for the door, but as soon as I get near it it slams shut and sadistic giggles can be heard from outside the door and from inside of my room. My lungs constrict and my heart's playing a beat you can almost dance to as the owl from before nocks into the window over and over again and the pitterpatter of little feet can be heard from all corners of my room.

Within an instant the window bursts open and the owl is flying around my head making my heart beat spasmodically. With a flash of bright light I nearly fall back down onto my bed.

My eyes finally re-adjust and I'm absolutely dumb founded at what I see. A beautiful stranger with wild dirty blonde hair, one celestial blue eye, one earth mother brown, and was dressed in a midnight blue leather cloak, a white ruffled shirt, and it's hard not to stare at the tightness of his gray tights.

I open my mouth trying to say something along the lines of, "Who the hell are you? How the fuck did you get in my house?" But I just draw a blank and swiftly shut it feeling my face grow red.

"Well It's nice to finally meet you, Avery." A cocky smirk runs across his gorgeous face and starts walking towards me.  
"Who the hell are you?" I stutter as I fall backwards on my bed.  
He simply leans over me, hands above my shoulders, lips inches away from mine, and says, "You know verry well who I am."  
"No..." I blush profusely as my eyes grow wide, "It couldn't be!" I glance over to my bedstand to see the book, The Labyrinth, flipped open with a giant gust of wind.  
"But... Fairy tales... Aren't real!" His smirk is starting to titillate me... I mean... piss me off...  
"Of course not. But this, my dear, is no longer your fantasy."  
"What do you mean, my fantasy?" I try to sound pissed off but just end up stuttering.  
"You know the one. The one that leaves you sweating in your sleep and grabbing at your bed sheets." He smirks, his hot breath against my lips.  
"How would you know?" His lips get closer to mine and I just stare into his eyes unblinking.  
"I know everything about you Avery. Especially how you fear getting intimate with another but continue to please your virgin self."  
"Fuck off!" I push him off of me and roll off the bed.  
"Now, now, Avery. You know that's no way to treat a King." He puts his hands on his hips and walks towards me.  
"What do you want from me? Where are my friends?!" I hold back tears and try not to let this pedophile of a man get the upper hand.  
"You know very well where they are." He points behind me to his Labyrinth.

I turn around and nearly gasp at what I see. A gigantic maze with twists and turns that would make anyone give up on sight.

"Do you still want them back?" I feel his hot breath on my ear.  
"Of course..." I can't give up... I just can't!  
"Then you have 13 hours in which to solve my little labyrinth or else your friends are mine."  
"How about this..." I turn around sheepishly, "If I get to the center I get my friends back... If I don't..."  
"Go on." He cocks his eyebrow.  
"You get to keep me instead..." I close my eyes and wish this would all just go away.  
"Interesting..." He smirks, circling me and hovering at least two feet above me, "But how do I know you'll keep your end of the deal?"  
"You're the magical king! Can't you think of something?" I roll my eyes blatantly trying to piss him off.  
"Well... I could take the one thing you treasure most..."  
"And that would be?" I smirk knowing that I hold nothing close to my heart.  
"Your purity," He smirks causing mine to be wiped away, "You're heart."  
"You couldn't!" I stutter once again.  
"I am the magical king, of course I can." His sly smile mocks me, "But you will get it back, once you pledge your life to me." He reaches his hand out for me to shake.  
"Fine..." I grab it to settle the deal but then realize I'm in far too deep for a painful electric feeling runs from my chest into his fist.  
"Damn..." I fall to my knees, quickly regaining my composure, "You don't have to be so fucking rough!"  
"I thought you liked things rough," He pulls me up off the floor and pushes up my sleeve, "If you didn't you wouldn't have scared your beautiful flesh."  
I huff, trying to refuse the urge to rip his gorgeous face off, "So I guess I'm getting something in order to make sure you keep your deal?"  
"Well, now, what do I have that can hold me accountable?" He smirks.  
"Well I'm guessing your penis isn't detachable..." I mutter as he uses his finger to lift my chin and force me to look at him.  
"You would love that wouldn't you?" He smirks, his English accent sending shivers up my spine.  
"In your dreams!" I slap his hand away, "Now lets just get this done and over with! I expect my heart back when I get to the center!"  
"Such a pity." He smirks and fades away into air.


	2. 2 How Did She Get Herself Into This?

Jareths Desire

Chapter 2

Jet's P.O.V

How'd She Get Herself Into This One?

I don't know how it happened... I just remember waking up in some sort of dungeon surrounded by little hairy... Gremlin things... My head is pounding and my stomach is queasy... Rose is sleeping in the cell next to me and Ronnie is pacing nervously in the cell across the way.

"What are we going to do?!" Ronnie cries out nearly panicking to the fullest extent.

"I don't know yet... Give me some time to think..." I gag a bit and hold down my bile.

"Oh My God!" She cries, "We're going to die in here!"

"Shut up! You'll wake her up!" I snarl quickly getting annoyed with the stereotypical preppy red head.

I glance over at Rose to see her ruffling her brow and lightly sweating, as if she's aggravated. She soon calms down and laughs lightly causing me to smile sweetly. But the moment is ruined as quickly as it came to be. Someone starts walking down the cobble stone stair case heels clicking with every step.

"I'll place my love between the stars." A male voice sings, steadily sounding serene, nearly making me go into a daze, "So it seems as if you two are awake. And how's the third?"

The man stands infront of my cell spinning a crystal in his hand, "Who are you? And more importantly, why the hell are we all here?" I cock my eyebrow as I stare at his victorian shirt.

"You may call me Jareth. And you are all guests in my castle because your friend Avery and I have a little wager underway." He smirks cockily making me want to kick him in the nads and laugh.

"What was your bet?" I figure that the best way to get us all out of this is to play along.

"Well if you must know, if she gets through my little labyrinth to the castle in time she gets to return with all of you."  
"And if she doesn't?" I start to get pissed off.

"Well, lets just say, you'll soon be forgetting all about her." He chuckles maliciously.

"If you hurt her I swear to God I'll fucking kill you!" I spit trying to grab his collar.

He simply grabs my hand and twists it through the bar, "The last fool to threaten me never saw the light again..." His teeth scrape each other as his nostrils flare in anger.

"Where is she?" I ask calmly trying not to writhe in pain.

"I thought you'd never ask." He releases me and hands me the crystal, "This will allow you to watch over your dear friend. I suggest you get comfortable. You'll be in here for another 12 hours or so."

He dissipates into mid air. I glance into the crystal to see Avery overly stressed and running through endless corridors.

'What have you gotten yourself into?' I sigh as I pray to god that she'll be alright.


	3. 3 I HATE Flowers 3

Jareths Desire

Chapter #3

Avery's P.O.V

I HATE FLOWERS!

It's been almost an hour since I've gotten into the labyrinth and still I'm not getting anywhere. But still I keep a confident look on my face trying not to let anyone think I'm going to lose this. After two minutes I begin to lose my fake confidence for I see six corners in front of me blocked off by six doors with extremely bipolar expressions on their faces.

"Great..." I huff a bit annoyed at the fact that these doors are only going to lead to another set of twists and turns.

"Who goes there?" The first doors voice is masculine and raspy.

"I do?" I say a bit stupidly.

"Great... Not only is she a looker but a thinker as well..." Another door says with a more feminine and snippy voice.

"Hey! It's not every day you see a talking door you know! And I am pretty... Sort of... I guess... " I pout and put my hands on my hips.

"You do have a point!" The third door the the left shouts.

"And I think you're pretty..." The fifth door whispers.

The sixth door rolls its eyes, "We're wasting her time. Go on dear choose a door. Just remember, we all have a different fate."

"What do you mean 'we all have a different fate'?" I cock my eyebrow and wonder if these doors are just fucking with me or not.

"Well, we all have a different obstacle. I personally don't think you can handle mine so number three would be the best for you." The sixth door says with an arrogant look on it's face.

"Oh, Really?" I'm so mad I could snap my fingers, "I'll let you know that I'm a lot stronger than Jareth told you!"

"I know you're strong deary. It's just that..."  
"Door number six! Open the fuck up!" I cut it off whilst walking up to it.

"If you insist..." The door sighs and opens.

I quickly waltz through the door. As the door swings shut the entire forest is filled with light. I know I'm no where near the castle because just beyond the far branches is another set of twists and turns.

"A forest?" I laugh, "What can't I handle about a forest?"

I start walking through the thick green brush. With every step the forest seems to get quieter and quieter. I see something (or someone) through the corner of my eye. I quickly turn my head to look in that general direction to see the most inviting man I had ever seen. He stands 7 feet tall, is as thin as a stick, has black beady eyes, and has frosty blue skin. He isn't wearing anything as if to show off his perfect physique. He simply smiles and reaches his hand out to me. In a daze I start following my feet and reach out my hand just wishing to touch his. He grabs my hands and spins me around in a field of clovers. I fall into his arms and as I look into his beady eyes I realize that it was a trap. The beautiful Fae disappears into the clovers and my arms and legs are grabbed and contained by vines that seem to be pulling me apart.

"Let me go!" I growl, "Let me go before I light all of your asses on fire!"

I hear a giggle. Then two. And before I knew it I was surrounded by girlish giggles. They sprout out from the ground, androgynous flowers laughing between their petals. Some blueish pink, some pinkish blue, but there was one that stood out. She has a gorgeous face, long scarlet hair, emerald green eyes, but her body is attached to the soil with green thorny roots that run up to her breasts. She was a true beauty.

"Aah. So you're the girl." She looks me up and down.

The rest of the flowery faes giggle.

"What do you want from me?" I struggle with the vines but they only seem to get tighter.

"Nothing much. I simply want to steal your body and devour your heart." She smirks sadistically.

"And just how do you plan on doing that when it belongs to Jareth?" I hide my smirk with a stutter.

"You lie like a child." She seems a little nervous, "Jareth would never court with a mere mortal such as yourself. And besides I am to be his queen."

"Why would I lie about my true love?" I nearly gag at the concept, "If his love goes missing who will he blame? Certainly not his loyal goblins! But instead a jealous weed."

"You vile wench!" The vines get tighter, "He would never betray his queen like that!"  
"If you don't believe me then check out my ring finger!" I smirk knowing that luckily I stole my moms engagement ring this morning.

"No!" She shrieks, "He had promised me! He had promised!"

"I'm quite sorry you failed." I suddenly get nervous about him keeping his word, "But you need to let me go now... I'll be late for our wedding."

She releases the vines causing me to fall to the floor and land painfully on my ass.

"Thanks." I smile feeling like a genius as I head towards the next set of twists and turns in the labyrinth.

"Mark my words Avery!" She shrieks, "If you ever step foot back into this forest, queen or not, I will kill you!"

"That was too easy." I laugh as soon as I get out of earshot, "My heart belonging to that sadist? Let alone me marrying him? What a dumb bitch!"

I instantly fall into a hole.

"So much for being a genius..." I growl as the hole closes shut and I'm left in darkness.


	4. 4 Pix 4

Please please please please, leave a message. ^^

**Chapter #4**

**Pix**

Jareth's POV

I smirk as I watch her fall into the oubliette. It's been amusing to watch her fumble around in my labyrinth. So amusing that I want to up the stakes a bit.

"How about an ultimatum?" I think out loud in my chambers, lying on my bed with the crystal in hand, "No, I've already done that with the last one to make a wish..."

I ponder whilst ruffling my brow, "Send the spawn of Glorguraut?"

"No... Those brutes don't have enough brain power to hold her seeing as how she escaped Venus..." I stare into the crystal as she uses her lighter to illuminate the hole, "I could send the Cyclops of Kenheborac... But not even I'm that cruel..."

And then suddenly the most perfect idea formed inside my head, "That's it." I smirk, "Pix will lead her strait the Riddler!"

"Pix!" I call out with a wicked smirk on my face.

"WHEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" She flies through the room and bounces off the walls, as usual, "Is it time to meet her? Is it? Is it? Is it?!"

I grab her foot as she flies past me in an effort to slow her down, "Yes, Pix, But you're going to do more than just meet her."

"Really!?" The hyper fairy nearly shouts, "Can I braid her hair?! Or! Or! Or-"  
"I'm sure you'll be able to braid her hair as soon as she forgives you," I smirk, "But in the mean time you're going to introduce her to an old friend of ours."

"Humph!" She whines, crosses her arms, and hovers in front of me, "I thought I was gunna' make a friend!"

"Oh, my dear Pix." I chuckle at her innocence, "You'll have plenty of time to befriend her when she fails and holds up her end of the bargain."

"Really?" I see a smile form from her pout, "She's gunna' stay?"

"Of course." I smirk at the fairy child, "That is if you take her to the Riddler and stall her for as long as possible."

"Then she'll stay?" She smiles whilst her short blue hair falls in her face.

"Of course, Pix." I smile and softly brush away her messy hair, "Now, do you promise to do your best to keep her away from the castle?"

She nods her head yes rather hastily, "Yup!"

"Good. Now go off and help her out of the oubliette. You'll know where to go from there."

I smile and watch her fly off into the distance. For the longest time Pix had been my protégé. She's the only one in my kingdom that I would fight for, though I would never say it. Although I will never tell her, she knows. She knows how her innocence warms my heart and how her childishness can make me smile. She knows all of that. But I will never admit it...

"My lord Jareth..." One of my minions opens my door.

"What is it?" I scowl and sit up in my bed.

"That Jet boy... He says he wants to make a deal..."

"Excellent." I smirk whilst heading towards the door.


End file.
